


in a blissful sigh as you fall asleep

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [25]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bored John, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Rodney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: John hates it when the team are off world without him, when Rodney is off world without him but the reunion makes it all worth it, right?





	

For John, having his entire team off world while he was stuck limping around Atlantis in a walking cast was akin to his idea of hell. _Anything_ could be happening to them right now; Rodney could have accidentally ingested something close enough to citrus to trigger an allergic reaction; Ronon's trigger happy tendencies could have landed the team in hot water; and Teyla, well OK, Teyla was probably fine but damn it, he was hurt and cranky and all he wanted was Rodney back in Atlantis, back in his bed. Maybe waiting on him hand and foot...a Colonel could dream, couldn't he?.

As well as being worried about his team, John's mood was made even worse by the crushing boredom that he was suffering through. He'd been barred from the control room by an exasperated Elizabeth, the gym by a concerned Carson and after he had complained of his boredom to his usually trust XO, Lorne had taken great delight in directing him to his hardly used office where an enormous pile of paperwork was waiting for him.

He tried to make a dent in the paperwork, he really did, but by day two of his own personal hell he was one more signature away from snapping. Lorne had taken one look at him (his eyes lingering worriedly on the slight twitch in John's left eye) and hurriedly offered to finish up the forms for him.

So it was that John was half dozing, half fantasising about his reunion with a certain grumpy physicist when said grumpy physicist staggered blearily into their quarters.

"Rodney?" John stumbled to his feet. He cast his eye appraisingly over Rodney, searching for any signs of injury. Despite looking absolutely exhausted and more than a little mud streaked, Rodney looked fine and John felt himself relax for the first time in fifty-four hours.

"God, I missed you so much," Rodney mumbled, oblivious to John's assessing gaze, stripping off his tac vest and dumping it on the floor where it was soon followed by his mud spattered black t-shirt. "I've been waiting for this for three days."

John perked up. He put on his best come hither look and started to get excited at the prospect of his earlier fantasies coming true. "I missed you t- "

John's mouth snapped shut as Rodney pushed past him, almost knocking him off balance in his haste to reach the bed. Rodney was still crooning sweet nothings as he collapsed on to the prescription mattress that he'd special ordered from Earth and somehow managed to convince Caldwell to transport on the Daedalus. John caught some mutterings about straw and hard packed dirt floors and shook his head in disbelief as he realised that Rodney's earlier words of welcome hadn't been for him at all.

No, they were for _his bed_.

John sighed. Rodney's face was sleep-slack where it was buried into the pillow, the small smile on his face and the gentle crooning and stroking of his mattress tapering off as sleep overtook him. John pulled off Rodney's boots and settled the blanket over Rodney's almost asleep form.

Rodney hummed blissfully, burrowing deeper into his mattress. "I love you," he sighed.

John didn't even bother pretending that he believed Rodney was talking to him. "Your mattress loves you too, buddy," he whispered. "Get some sleep."

A gentle snore was his only response and John decided to limp out of the room before those gentle snores turned into thunderous buzz saws.

Paperwork was waiting after all. Funny how it didn't seem so bad now that he knew Rodney was safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com)


End file.
